


Life Is A Joke, But Everything’s Riding On Me Tonight

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depressed Tony, Insecure Tony, M/M, Panic Attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony was going to kill himself, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve find out they're soulmates, but while Steve is straight for it, Tony can't help but feel like he's going to drag Steve down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is A Joke, But Everything’s Riding On Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like it, please don't leave rude comments. 
> 
> (Title: The Divine Zero - Pierce The Veil)

You don't get a name, or even the first words spoken to you.

You don't get THEIR injuries or a 'love at first sight'. 

It's a touch. But, only in a time of need will you be able to tell. 

I guess that's why they were both confused when Steve grabbed Tony by the upper arm, and a electric shock ran through their bodies.

"What the hell was that?" Tony groaned, clutching his head.

Steve shook his head.  
"I-I think it was a soulmate bond-but-how? Neither of us are in a time of need-" he paused to watch Tony's features. 

The scientist's face scrunched up with self-hatred, and insecurities clear in his eyes.

"Tony?" Steve said, extending his arm forward to take hold of the other's shoulder.

Tony pulled back.  
"I-nothing-it was obviously a mistake, a glitch. I'll go do research."

Before the ex-soldier could say another word, Tony was out the door. 

Once Tony was in his lab, he started to panic. He wanted to rip his hair out. 

How could he let this happen?! Why does he have to drag someone else into his problems?

He was going to end his life, he couldn't be a burden to the team any more. 

WHY DID CAPTAIN AMERICA HAVE TO GRAB HIS ARM?! 

He was fine dealing with this by himself. He didn't need anyone else...

"Tony! Tony, are you with me?" A panicked voice pierced his ears.

Tony slowly opened his eyes, he was lying on the ground, Steve stood over him.

"Jarvis said you had a panic attack then passed out." He frowned.  
"What's going on? Why-what made our bond- Tony?" He said pulling the other male to a sitting position.

Tony frowned.  
"I was- I can't stand dragging the team down anymore. I was going to...I-" he teared up.

"Kill yourself?" Steve offered.

Tony snapped his head towards the other. 

He gulped and nodded lightly.  
"You're all only here because you have a roof over your head, food, free accommodation. I was going to leave everything to you guys. You wouldn't have missed me."

"Don't say that." Steve snapped.

"We care. We love you, not your money or the weapons you make. We couldn't care about any of that. If we didn't like you, we wouldn't be here, and no amount of food or money could keep us here. Trust me, Tony. We l-we love you." 

Tony snorted air from his nose.  
"But how do you feel?"

Steve cocked his head.  
"Me?"

Tony nodded.

"Tony, you know how I feel, I asked you out months ago and you turned me down. Said you COULDN'T. Why was that?"

Tony looked down to his hands.  
"I didn't want to ruin you. Having PTSD and depression, I would have just dragged you down." 

Steve shook his head, putting his hand on Tony's cheek.  
"You'll never be a burden. Ever. I want to help. Let me help you, we'll get through this. I promise." 

Tony paused, searching the Soldier's eyes for any lies or disgust. But only finding hope and love.

He nodded.  
"Okay. We-we'll work this out." 

Steve grinned, kissing Tony's forehead.  
"Thank you. Thank you, Tony."

Tony smiles, the insecurities still running through his head, but with just a little bit of hope that's saying 'what if this does go right?'


End file.
